1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing lubricants to mechanisms to prevent corrosion and to lower friction and to dry mechanisms to prevent corrosion, and more particularly to devices for dispensing protective lubrication to, or drying internal cylinders, pistons and valves of engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many devices for lubricating machines. Typically these devices deliver lubricant to moving parts and can be fixed like engine oil pumps, oil fittings or mobile hand activated oil cans. Desiccants are usually used by being installed in cavities that contain the mechanisms to be protected or by being placed in containers where the mechanisms are stored. The invention uses either lubricant or a desiccant to protect engines being stored for extended periods of time. The invention differs from the prior art by being threaded especially for spark plug holes. It protects internal engine parts for as long as is needed by delivering lubricant contained in the invention or absorbing moisture by a desiccant contained in the invention.